


Die Sache mit der Kamera

by callisto24



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Deutsch | German, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-20
Updated: 2013-04-20
Packaged: 2017-12-09 00:56:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/768111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callisto24/pseuds/callisto24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean und Sam versuchen einen Inkubus anzulocken. Castiel bringt ein eigenes Problem mit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Die Sache mit der Kamera

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sammy_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammy_chan/gifts).



> Geschrieben für den Kinkpoker auf Schreiberwald und Lesewinkel. Prompt: Einen Amateur-Porno drehen.

Titel: Die Sache mit der Kamera oder Inkubus2013  
Autor: callisto24  
Fandom: Supernatural  
Pairing: Dean/Sam/Castiel  
Genre: Slash  
Prompt: Einen Amateur-Porno drehen  
Rating: NC-17  
Anmerkungen: Geschrieben für den Kink Poker auf Schreiberwald und Lesewinkel. Prompt: Einen Amateur-Porno drehen.  
Warnungen: Kink und mehr Kink, Sex Pollen, Crack  
Disclaimer: Nichts gehört mir und ich verdiene kein Geld.

*

„Das ist eine bescheuerte Idee“, stöhnte Sam und betrachtete skeptisch die Flasche mit Massageöl in seiner Hand.  
„Jetzt stell dich nicht so an“, ermahnte ihn Dean, während er das Stativ ausrichtete und einen weiteren Blick durch die Kameralinse warf, die das Motel-Bett im Visier behielt. „Wir waren uns einig, dass es der einzige Weg ist.“  
„Trotzdem.“ Widerwillig schüttete Sam ein paar Tropfen des Öls in seine Hand und rieb sich damit über den nackten Oberkörper. „Nur weil du keine Probleme damit hast, muss es nicht richtig sein.“  
Dean zuckte mit den Schultern, zog sein T-Shirt über die Schultern und nahm Sam die Flasche aus der Hand.  
„Das muss richtig glänzen, Sammy“, korrigierte er den Bruder. „Man sollte nicht glauben, dass jemand mit deinem Körperbau kein Gefühl dafür hat, sich in Szene zu setzen.“  
Sam hustete verlegen. „Gehörte nicht zur Job-Beschreibung.“  
Dean verdrehte die Augen, verteilte rasch eine gute Portion des Öls auf seiner eigenen Brust, bevor er Sam auf das Bett drückte. Als der auf der Kante saß, schüttete er großzügig Öl auf Sams Schultern und begann, es einzumassieren.  
„Geht doch“, sagte er zufrieden und trat einen Schritt zurück, um sein Werk zu begutachten. 

Sam wich seinem Blick aus. „Ich glaube, mir wird schlecht.“  
Deans Augen verengten sich zu schmalen Schlitzen. „Du redest mit dem König der Schulschwänzer. Glaub mir, diese Ausrede durchschaut jeder.“  
„Die Kamera läuft doch nicht schon?“ Sam beäugte kritisch das Gerät.  
„Nein“, seufzte Dean. „Vergiss deine Paranoia und konzentriere dich. Du weißt genau, dass wir den Inkubus nur kriegen, wenn wir ihn auf uns aufmerksam machen.“  
Sam stöhnte. „Ich wünschte nur, dass Sex-Dämonen noch nicht in unserem Jahrhundert angekommen wären.“  
Dean schnaubte. „Die nicht, das kann ich dir versichern. Früher mussten sie sich nehmen, was an einsamen Jungfern oder Handlungsreisenden über die Straßen zuckelte. Heute brauchen sie bloß den Computer anschalten und zwischen einer reichen Auswahl an interessierten Opfern wählen. Eine kleine Mail hier und da und die Ernährung für den nächsten Zyklus ist gesichert.“  
„Trotzdem.“ Sam schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich kann das nicht. Nie und nimmer glaubt der, dass ich das freiwillig mache.“ 

„Sammy.“ Dean seufzte. „Wir hatten das. Lass mich nur machen. Ich hatte genug – Anschauungsunterricht. Du wartest einfach ab, bis es vorbei ist, und passt auf, dass deine Maske nicht verrutscht.“  
„Die kann verrutschen?“ Sam sah nun wirklich entsetzt aus.  
„Um Himmels willen“, stöhnte Dean und reichte Sam eine schwarze Maske, die Augen, Stirn und Nase bedeckte.  
„Probier sie an und gib Ruhe. Der Dämon will uns, da hab ich gar keinen Zweifel. Sofern wir rechtzeitig online sind, natürlich. Wir passen in jede Kategorie, und das perfekt. Immerhin sind wir Männer, Brüder, langes Haar, kurzes Haar, sportlich, Tattoo und Narben. Seit vierzig Jahren, zumindest wird seitdem aufgezeichnet, wiederholt sich das Schema. Der Inkubus bleibt über ein paar Zyklen in der Gegend, verfolgt die regionale Schwulenszene und bei den Opfern fand man vor zwanzig Jahren Porno-Hefte und später Videos.“  
„Ich weiß.“ Sam setzte die Maske auf und band sein Haar zurück, ließ sich wieder auf das Bett zurücksinken und starrte auf den Boden. 

„Sam.“ Dean setzte sich neben ihn, legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter. „Sammy.“ Er fasste Sams Wange und drehte dessen Gesicht, bis der ihn ansah. „Niemand wird uns erkennen“, sagte er leise. „Niemand wird das je zu Gesicht kriegen. Und es ist ja nicht so, als würden wir das sonst nie tun.“  
Sam nickte langsam. „Trotzdem“, flüsterte er. „Ich fühle mich nicht wohl dabei.“  
„Weiß ich doch“, wisperte Dean zurück. „Aber wir schaffen das, ich verspreche es.“ Er berührte Sams Lippen mit seinen, straffte dann den Rücken und klopfte auf Sams Knie.  
„Hosen runter, Sammy. Jetzt wird es ernst.“ 

Der schauderte, schauderte mehr, als ein Luftzug zu spüren war, eine allzu bekannte Gestalt sich materialisierte. 

„Was zum …“ Dean wirbelte herum, gerade rechtzeitig, um Castiel zu erblicken, der seinerseits Sam anstarrte, den Blick über die Maske und den glänzenden Oberkörper wandern ließ. Castiels Haar war zerrauft, seine Wangen gerötet und seine Augen funkelten. Was an der Beleuchtung liegen konnte, räumte Dean ein und fragte sich automatisch, ob er ein wenig zu viel Licht organisiert hatte. Rasch ließ er seine Augen über die geschlossenen Vorhänge huschen und nickte erleichtert. 

„Was macht ihr?“ Auch Castiels Stimme klang anders als sonst. Die Frage schien kein Ausdruck seines Charakters, sondern eher unheilverkündend, eine Drohung. Fast als wüsste er bereits, was sie vorhätten.  
„Unseren Job“, erklärte Dean und blickte besorgt zu Sam, der aussah, als wollte er sich zusammenrollen.  
Castiel starrte Sam immer noch an, leckte sich unvermittelt die Lippen. Dean zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Cas?“, fragte er. „Alles in Ordnung?“  
Sichtlich widerstrebend drehte der sich zu ihm um, blinzelte, rieb sich die Stirn. „Nicht wirklich“, gab er dann zu. „Ich denke, dass mir ein Missgeschick widerfahren ist.“  
„Hat das vielleicht Zeit?“ Dean sah auf die Uhr. „Wir haben nur heute die Gelegenheit, diesen Dämon zu erwischen. Und dafür bräuchten wir – ein wenig Privatsphäre.“  
Castiel tippte sich nachdenklich mit dem Zeigefinger gegen die Nase.  
„Danach verschwindet er für drei Monate, bevor er sich ein neues Opfer sucht.“  
Dean nickte. „Wenn du das weißt, verstehst du auch …“  
„Ihr müsst mir helfen“, unterbrach ihn Castiel. „Ich bin in Schwierigkeiten. Und die – meine Quellen sagen nichts über dieses Problem.“ 

„Was ist passiert?“ Sams Stimme klang gedämpft. Er sah immer noch nicht auf, doch Dean bemerkte, dass seine Finger vor Tatendrang zuckten.  
„Sam“, warnte er, „wir haben keine Zeit.“  
„Dean“, sagte Sam in dem Tonfall, der klarstellte, dass er es, wenigstens in diesem Fall weitaus besser wusste.  
„Cas braucht unsere Hilfe.“ Er nahm die Maske ab und sah Castiel an. Der trat von einem Fuß auf den anderen, räusperte sich, sah an Sam vorbei auf das Bett, dann an die Wand, an die Decke. „Könntest du – die wieder aufsetzen?“  
„Was? Die Maske?“ Sam klang verblüfft.  
Castiel nickte hastig.  
„Ähm.“ Sam sah hilfesuchend zu Dean, der zuckte mit den Schultern.  
„Ich glaube nicht, dass dir das hilft“, versuchte Sam, doch verstummte, als Castiel ihn wieder ansah, seinen Blick von Sams Haarspitzen bis zu den nackten Zehen gleiten ließ, sich dann erneut räusperte. Seine Stimme klang heiser.  
„Ihr wollt Sex haben. Mit Masken. Um den Dämon anzulocken.“  
„Nun ja.“ Dean kratzte sich am Hinterkopf. „Um das auf Band zu haben. Wenn der Film im Internet steht, wird der Inkubus sich melden und wir können ihn erledigen.“  
„Ich denke …“ Castiel biss sich auf die Unterlippe. „Ich denke, dass ich mitmachen will.“  
„Was?“ Sam sah Dean an und der spiegelte seinen entsetzten Gesichtsausdruck. „Das meinst du nicht wirklich“, wandte sich Sam nun an Castiel und lief gleichzeitig rot an.  
„Hör mal, Cas“, kam Dean ihm zu Hilfe. „Das ist wirklich schmeichelhaft, aber ich glaube nicht, dass das möglich ist. Aus – aus vielen Gründen. Zum Beispiel kann ich mir nicht vorstellen, dass deine geflügelten Kollegen das tolerieren.“ 

„Ihr versteht nicht.“ Castiel schüttelte den Kopf und zerrte einen Umschlag aus seiner Manteltasche, hielt ihn hoch.  
„Du hast Post bekommen?“, fragte Dean zunehmend verwirrt.  
„Nicht direkt.“ Castiel öffnete den Umschlag und kippte dann mit Schwung den Inhalt aus.  
„Was?“, fragte Sam verdutzt, als Dean aufschrie und zu ihm stürzte, in seiner Hast die Kamera umwarf. „Nicht einatmen“, keuchte er und drückte Sam das Kissen auf den Mund, hielt sich mit der anderen Mund und Nase zu, während er über das Bett zum Fenster kletterte, mit den Vorhängen kämpfte, bevor er es aufbekam.  
Sam hustete und blickte von Castiels erstauntem Gesicht zu dem feinen, in allen Regenbogenfarben glitzernden Staub, der in der Luft schwebte, sehr langsam nur Anstalten unternahm, zu Boden zu sinken.  
„Verdammt“, fluchte er und stolperte Dean hinterher, hing sich neben ihm über die Fensterbank und lehnte soweit heraus wie möglich. 

„Cas“, stöhnte Dean. „Du Idiot.“  
„Das verstehe ich nicht“, sagte Castiel und machte einen Schritt Richtung Fenster.  
„Bleib bloß wo du bist mit deinem Teufelszeug“, warnte Dean, drehte sich um, hielt sich zugleich die Nase zu.  
„Du weißt, dass das nichts mehr nützt“, stellte Sam entmutigt fest, bevor er sich ebenfalls umdrehte.  
„Ich schmecke es auf der Zunge.“ Er schüttelte sich. 

Castiel nickte. „Merkwürdig, nicht wahr? Es schmeckt wie Popcorn und Brause. Und es hat diese merkwürdige Wirkung.“ Er zog die Nase kraus. Dean stöhnte, drehte sich um und holte Luft, hielt sich erneut die Nase zu, als er Castiel wieder ansah.  
„Ganz genau“, sagte er verächtlich. „Du hast dir magischen Pollenstaub andrehen lassen. Welcher Scherzkeks hat dir den geschickt?“  
Castiel drehte den leeren Umschlag. „Er sagte, er habe eine Nachricht von Gabriel“, erklärte er dann. „Ich hätte vielleicht skeptisch werden sollen, weil er wie einer von Crowleys Leuten aussah.“ 

„Verdammt richtig“, fluchte Dean und sah an sich herunter. Castiel und Sam folgten seinem Blick, begutachteten die ansehnliche Erektion, die sich unter der Jeans abzeichnete.  
„Verdammt“, wiederholte Dean und ließ endlich seine Nase los. 

„Ach darum handelt es sich!“ Castiel sah plötzlich aus, als habe er eine Erleuchtung. „Und ich wundere mich schon die ganze Zeit, warum Jimmy so – warum ich an nichts anderes denken kann.“  
„Liebes-Pollen“, sagte Sam bitter. „Wird schlimmer, je länger man nicht – je länger man abstinent bleibt.“  
„Ist schon reichlich schlimm“, gab Castiel zu und warf seinen Mantel zu Boden, begann sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen. 

„Was tust du?“ Sams Augen weiteten sich.  
Castiel hörte nicht auf. „Jetzt, wo ich weiß, was es ist, will ich es sofort loswerden.“  
„Hmpf.“ Dean schüttelte den Kopf. „Cas – ich bin mir echt nicht sicher.“  
„Was?“ Castiel riss an seiner Hose. Als er aufsah, waren seine Wangen geröteter als zuvor, seine Augen glänzten. „Ihr wolltet sowieso Sex haben. Vielleicht reicht es, wenn ich zusehe.“  
„Das reicht nie“, rutschte es Sam heraus, während sich ihm bei dem Gedanken an einen himmlischen Zuschauer der Magen umdrehte. Und gleichzeitig kroch da eine andere Emotion in ihm hoch, die er allerdings absolut nicht wahrhaben wollte.  
„Stimmt.“ Dean straffte die Schultern, bevor er es Castiel gleich tat, nur mit beschleunigtem Tempo und größerer Erfahrung im eiligen Entkleiden.  
„Glaub mir, ich hab’s mit Pornos versucht, mit Gerätschaften, mit fantasievollen …“  
„Das wollen wir nicht wissen“, unterbrach ihn Sam, starrte trotzdem auf Deans steifen Schwanz, den der gerade freilegte. Er schluckte und seine Hände arbeiteten auf einmal selbstständig, ohne Einmischung seines Verstandes. Kaum fühlte er Jeans und Boxer über die Knie rutschen, registrierte nicht, dass er versuchte, einen Schritt auf Dean zuzumachen, bis die Umstrickung seiner Knöchel ihn stolpern lassen wollte. 

Weiße, sehr weiße und erstaunlich starke Arme fingen ihn auf und nun spürte er Castiels nackten Körper gegen seinen, konnte nicht anders als sein Becken gegen Castiels zu bewegen. Er stöhnte, als er dessen steifes Glied fühlte, lauschte auf das unbekannte Grollen, das Castiels Brust entstammte. Sein Blick blieb auf Deans beachtliche Erektion gerichtet, die der nun umfasst hielt, und er konnte sich nicht entscheiden, ob er sich zurück gegen Castiel pressen sollte oder nach vorne stürzen, und Deans Schwanz auf seiner Zunge schmecken. 

„Liebes-Pollen“, flüsterte Castiel nun in sein Ohr, während seine Hände über Sams Brust rieben, das Öl einmassierten und immer wieder zu den nun hervorstehenden, harten Nippeln zurückzukehren.  
Sam biss sich auf die Lippen, schloss die Augen, als eine Hand Castiels tiefer wanderte und seinen Penis umschloss.  
„Sex-Pollen“, sagte Dean und stand vor ihm. Sam sah ihn nicht, doch er fühlte die Nähe, die Hitze des Bruders, roch dessen unverkennbaren Duft, den weder Schweiß noch Rasierwasser noch Whiskey übertünchen konnten. 

Auf einmal war alles nicht mehr so schlimm, auf einmal erinnerte er sich an ihre ersten Erfahrungen mit dem Blütenstaub. Sie waren erst dahinter gekommen, als sie in Dad‘s Journal einen der letzten Einträge entdeckt hatten, kleingefaltet und eingestülpt, als sei es John selbst peinlich gewesen.  
Damals waren sie beide so krank vor Verlangen gewesen, dass die – wie ihnen schien – offizielle Erlaubnis sie praktisch umgehend zu heilen schien.  
Auch wenn es sich in Wahrheit eher um die darauf folgenden Minuten gehandelt hatte, in denen sie übereinander hergefallen waren; zum ersten Mal ohne Schuld, Scham, Alkohol und zugleich am helllichten Tag, sich davor und danach in die Augen sehend. 

Natürlich machte diese Pollen-Erfahrung die darauf folgende nicht unbedingt einfacher. Zumal sie nicht so viel Glück gehabt hatten, sich bereits in einem Motel-Zimmer zu befinden, oder wenigstens in einem überdachten Raum zu befinden.  
Die Hexe, die sie verfolgt hatten, war aus dem Lachen kaum noch herausgekommen, bevor sie verschwand. Auch danach hatten sie nie wieder eine Spur von ihr entdeckt.  
Aber die Wirkung, wenn es sich auch nicht unbedingt um exakt dieselbe Substanz handelte, blieb die gleiche.  
Und zu ihren Erfahrungen konnten sie nun addieren, dass Engel ähnlich anfällig schienen wie Menschen. 

Dean packte ihn um die Schultern und presste seine Lippen auf Sams. „Du gehörst mir“, grollte er, als er wieder Atem schöpfte. „Mir allein.“  
Er übte mit beiden Händen Druck auf Sams Schultern aus und der ging willig in die Knie, während Dean sich nun auf die Kante des Bettes setzte, die Beine gespreizt. Seine Finger gruben sich nun in Sams Haar, zogen seinen Kopf näher, bis Sam den Mund weit öffnete und seine Lippen um Deans Penis schloss. Dessen Hände blieben wo sie waren, führten Sams Bewegungen, und der saugte und leckte, als hinge sein Leben davon ab. Was irgendwo auch zutraf, dachte er zwischen Lust, Schmerz und Sehnsucht gefangen. 

Hysterisches Lachen stieg in ihm auf, als Dean zurückrutschte und ihn mit sich zog.  
Sams Hände ruhten auf Deans kräftigen Oberschenkeln, fühlten harte Muskeln. Seine Knie schmerzten und seine Sinne waren erfüllt von Deans Geschmack, Deans Geruch, dessen Händen in seinem Haar.  
Und gleichzeitig hielt ihn Castiel. Der wich nicht, regte sich kaum, hielt ihn nicht fest genug, um ihn einzuschränken und doch mit einer eindeutigen Botschaft. Er würde nicht so bald wieder loslassen, soviel war sicher.  
Sam hatte nicht vor, sich zu beschweren. Er spürte Castiels Erektion gegen seinen Spalt und stöhnte um Deans Penis herum. 

„Gleitgel“, hörte er Dean ächzen und gleich darauf das Schnappen eines Deckels. Eine Tube wechselte den Besitzer und Sam zuckte zusammen, als ein kühler Finger in ihn eindrang, eine gute Portion Gel verteilte.  
„Noch einen“, kommandierte Dean atemlos und Sam griff nach dessen Hüften, zog ihn näher zu sich, unfähig zu sprechen und doch um keine Antwort verlegen.  
Dass er Dean dankbar war, dessen Fürsorge zu schätzen wusste, wurde ihm selten so deutlich bewusst wie in den Momenten, in denen der sich selbst, seine Lust kontrollierte, sogar hintenan stellte, um sicher zu gehen, dass Sam unverletzt blieb. 

Sam erlaubte seinen Fingern über Deans Bauch zu gleiten, durch das Schamhaar. Er berührte den Ansatz des prallen Schwanzes, den er während der rhythmischen Bewegungen, die er ausübte, nicht erreichen konnte, und Deans Hände krallten sich fester, gieriger in sein Haar, zogen an den langen Strähnen, während gleichzeitig zwei Finger Castiels in ihn eindrangen, sofort über seine Prostata rieben. 

Sam keuchte, bewegte seinen Unterleib rückwärts, suchte die Finger, die sich bereits wieder entzogen hatten, doch gleich darauf mit einem dritten und mehr Gel zurückkehrten.  
Es spannte ein wenig, doch Sam war erfahren und geübt genug, um dem Druck nachzugeben.  
Castiel schien nun keine weiteren Anweisungen Deans mehr zu brauchen. Er krümmte die Finger in Sam, spreizte sie langsam, vollführte kleine, kreisende Bewegungen, bis Sam zitterte.  
Zwischen der steigenden Erregung und der Wirkung des fatalen Blütenstaubes verwirrten sich seine Gedanken. Seine Augen schlossen sich und als Castiel erneut zustieß, öffnete er instinktiv seine Kehle und ließ Deans Schwanz tiefer in seinen Hals gleiten. 

„Sam“, keuchte der. „Sam!“ Und plötzlich war er aus Sams Mund und Kehle verschwunden, Sams Oberkörper fand sich im festen Griff eines weißen Arms, der ihn anhob, während Castiels Schwanz sich durch den ringförmigen Muskel presste. Sam stöhnte laut und dann lagen Deans Hände an seinen Wangen und dessen Mund bewegte sich gegen seinen, während Castiel tief in ihn eindrang.  
Schwindel erfasste ihn. Deans Kuss nahm ihm den Atem. Deans Finger umschlossen seinen Penis, hielten ihn in lockerem Griff, während Castiel sich nur wenig zurückzog und dann erneut zustieß, sich tief in ihm begrub.  
Castiels Lippen pressten sich auf seinen Hals, saugten seine Haut ein und er begann mit kurzen, schnellen Stößen. Sein Atem kitzelte Sams Haut, sein Keuchen steigerte Sams Erregung. Und vor ihm befand sich Dean, der ihn hielt, dessen Hände über seinen Körper glitten und ihn liebkosten. 

Castiel wurde schneller, die Stärke des Engels offenbarte sich, als er mit gewaltigen Stößen seine Erlösung suchte. Immer tiefer trieb er seinen Schwanz in Sams Inneres, rieb immer wieder über das empfindliche Nervengewebe, hielt Sams Hüften so fest, dass der sich nicht rühren konnte. Er war so nahe am Höhepunkt, dass er schreien wollte, doch Dean erstickte jeden Laut mit einem weiteren Kuss. 

Noch einmal stieß Castiel zu. Der Penis pulsierte in Sams Innerem, bevor er heiße Flüssigkeit in ihn spritzte, begleitet von einem langgezogenen Laut, einem Ton, von dem Sam nicht gewusst hatte, dass Castiel zu ihm fähig war.  
Noch einmal pumpte der den Rest seiner Ladung in Sam bevor er sich entzog und der nun in Frustration aufschrie, sein Penis so hart wie zuvor, wenn nicht härter.  
Doch wieder fühlte er Castiels Hände auf sich. Der hob ihn an, als wäre er leicht wie eine Feder, half Dean, ihn auf die Matratze zu befördern und auf den Rücken zu drehen.  
Noch bevor Sam seine Beine spreizen konnte, kniete Dean zwischen ihnen, hob Sams linkes Knie, offenbarte die gedehnte Öffnung.  
„Dean“, stöhnte Sam und Dean rutschte auf seinen Knien näher. Castiels Finger schlossen sich um seinen Knöchel, schoben sein rechtes Bein zur Seite und Sam fühlte wie dessen Samen aus ihm rann. Dean sah es auch. Seine Finger glitten durch die Feuchtigkeit, drangen widerstandslos ein. Sam bog sich ihnen entgegen und Dean spreizte sie, bevor er über die Prostata rieb. Und dann – endlich – berührte die Spitze von Deans Penis seinen Eingang, führten ihn die Finger näher, halfen ihm, sich in die Tiefe zu pressen. 

Mit einem einzigen Stoß befand sich Dean in seinem Inneren, tief und gut. Sam keuchte, flehte, ohne die Worte zu verstehen. Endlich begann Dean mit Bewegungen, stieß zu, rieb über die Prostata, glitt auf Castiels Samen tiefer, bevor er sich aufbäumte und in Sam kam. Zur gleichen Zeit explodierte der, spritzte seinen Erguss zwischen Deans und seinen Körper. 

Dean brach über ihm zusammen und nun war der es, den Castiel auffing und dafür sorgte, dass er sich sachte entzog.  
Sam rang nach Luft, spürte zugleich das Verschwinden der unerträglichen, übermäßigen Lust, die von einer Sekunde auf die andere seinen Körper verlassen hatte.  
Er blinzelte, doch brauchte nicht zu sehen, um zu wissen, dass nichts mehr im Raum glitzerte, weder in der Luft, noch auf dem Boden. Der Blütenpollen hatte seine Wirkung eingestellt und sie ihr Ziel erreicht.  
Nein – getan, was getan werden musste, verbesserte er sich und bemühte sich darum, ruhig und gleichmäßig zu atmen.  
Dean lag neben ihm, einen Arm über Sams Brust, unbeweglich und erschöpft. Wie immer vollständig ausgepowert nach dem Höhepunkt. 

Sam drehte den Kopf, als er Castiels Blick auf sich fühlte, und konnte nicht verhindern, dass er rot anlief.  
Castiel saß neben ihm auf dem Bett, Neugierde spiegelt sich in seinen Zügen.  
„Ich nehme an, das hat dir auch gefallen.“  
Sam räusperte sich verlegen, versuchte, Deans Arm wegzustoßen. Der knurrte nur und begrub sein Gesicht in der Decke.  
„Also, ich fühle mich gut“, erklärte Castiel freimütig. „Dieser Sex-Pollen ist nicht nur schlecht.“  
„Nicht nur …?“ Sam atmete aus, zu müde um irritiert den Kopf zu schütteln. 

„Übrigens …“ Castiel runzelte nun die Stirn. „Soll das so sein?“  
„Was?“ Sam folgte Castiels Blick. Er fuhr hoch, stieß Deans Arm zur Seite, starrte entgeistert auf die umgestürzte Kamera. „Dean“, schrie er.  
„Hm?“ Dean drehte sich auf den Rücken, setzte sich widerwillig auf.  
„Ha?“ Er schwang die Füße über die Bettkante und tappte zu der Kamera, hob sie von der Ecke zwischen Tisch und Wand, an der sie gelehnt hatte, auf.  
Er drückte auf einen Knopf und das rote Licht erlosch. „Die muss beim Sturz gegen den Aufnahmeknopf gefallen sein“, bemerkte er nachdenklich.  
Sam schluckte. „Dann lösch das, sofort. Wir haben keine Masken an.“ 

„Ich hab dir gesagt, dass du die anlassen sollst“, wandte Castiel ein. „Ehrlich gesagt, hat mir das recht gut gefallen.“  
„Cas!“ Dean schüttelte den Kopf. „Wer hätte das gedacht.“ Er drückte ein paar Knöpfe, biss sich auf die Unterlippe und legte die Kamera dann auf den Stuhl, bevor er sich am Kopf kratzte.  
„Schlechte Nachrichten“, gab er zögernd zu. „Ich hatte auf Live-Aufnahme gestellt. Die letzten Minuten sind schon online.“ 

„Wie bitte?“ Sam sprang aus dem Bett. „Lösch das, schnell.“  
„So schnell geht das aber nicht.“ Dean klappte sein Laptop auf.  
„Guck dir das an“, sagte er einen Augenblick später.  
„Und was?“ Sam ahnte Schlimmstes, während er sich sein T-Shirt über den Kopf zog.  
„Wir haben Post“, grinste Dean. „Sexdämon2013 möchte uns kennenlernen.“  
Sam schüttelte den Kopf. „Sexdämon? Ist das sein Ernst?“  
Dean lachte. „Mehr als das. Er schreibt, dass er uns vernaschen will und uns dann das Leben aus den Poren saugen. Eigentlich können wir froh sein, dass heutzutage nicht mehr drum herum geredet wird. Das macht die Jagd um so vieles einfacher.“  
„Sexdämon“, schnaubte Sam. „Allein dafür sollten wir ihn fertigmachen.“  
Dean schlüpfte in seine Jeans, warf Sam die Schrotflinte zu. „Das werden wir, Bruder, das werden wir.“ 

Castiel sah ihnen nach. Längst hatten sie ihn vergessen. Und das war gut so. Er hätte es nicht anders gewollt. Zufrieden lehnte er sich auf dem Bett zurück. Sein Blick fiel auf den Laptop und er überlegte einen Augenblick. Vielleicht später, entschied er. So schnell würden sie nicht zurückkommen. Und wer konnte schon wissen, ob sich nicht noch ein Dämon auf das Video hin meldete. Castiel könnte es ihm nicht verdenken. 

 

Ende


End file.
